Chapter 59
Chapter 59 is the fifty-ninth chapter of Vampire Sphere. Summary Zhao Yan deems Fan Le Lao's condition as better, but he claims he is still weak and asks Zhao Yan to cook something for him. While she is looking for things needed for cooking, she finds a switch that hides an underground stairs that leads to an underground studio, which is filled paintings made of her. They finish one together, and Fan Le Lao asks her to help him makes these paintings filled with dreams come true. Fraser tied Lilla to a tree to stop her in making trouble, when they are alarmed by students running toward the student council's garden. Yue Jian and Ge Chen chats about his fencing skill, and his past with Clain, when Fraser calls him about the attack. They go to the garden. Jia Na uses the Illusion Mirror to weaken the Toreador Clan's Vampires. Lilla wants to attack her, when Ai Na appears, and reflects the light - only someone without heart is capable of it, which makes it clear that Ai Na is the Toreador Clan's Sacred Weapon, the Devil Doll. Description At the sea shore castle, Zhao Yan checks if Fan Le Lao still has fever, and is relieved when it turns out that his condition is better. But he claims that he is still not feeling well, and asks her to make some rice for him. Zhao Yan is somewhat suspicious, but complies. She goes to the kitchen, and decides to make something plain, and looks for stocks, but finds a switch instead. She pushes it, and a part of the wall opens, showing stairs toward an underground room. She goes downstairs, and finds a studio, filled with painting of her. Stunned, she is hugged by Fan Le Lao who chids her for finding it when it was his secret, then asks her to help him finish a picture. He tells her that everytime he missed her, he made these paintings of dreams trying to imagine them together and when they are done with the painting, he asks her to help him make these dreams come true while he kisses her. Lilla is tied to a tree by Fraser because she is trying to find the Devil Doll despite they were asked by Ge Chen not to make trouble. While they are bickering, they see others running toward the place the student council uses as a meeting place. Ge Chen is back to his serious persona. Yue Jian compliments his fencing abilities. She is still moping about her loss in archery, and confesses that she was worried about Ge Chen, which he found unneccessary, as he is highly skilled in fencing. He also tells her that Clain and he trained together as kids, and everything was within his calculations. Fraser calls him that the student council was attacked. Ordinary student can't see through the barrier around the garden, and the attacker - who turns out to be Jia Na - is contained. But Jia Na breaks her binds, and takes out the Illusion Mirror. Using its illuminated light, she weakens the Toreador Vampires. Lilla, realizing it is Jia Na, wants to attack her, but Fraser stops her, when Ai Na comes out, and reflects the illuminated light. The illuminated light effects the heart and only someone without a heart can reflect it. This makes obvious that Ai Na is the Devil Doll. Category:Chapter